Extraordinary
by Sunshine After the Rain
Summary: Spoilers for "When the Bough Breaks" included. What if Castle hadn't gone back to talking about the case at the book launch party? What might have happened? Castle/Beckett


A/N: I don't do much fanfiction writing, yet this scene was screaming at me to rewrite it. I hope all you Beckett/Castle shippers out there enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. All is copyright ABC/their respective actors/actresses.

Kate Beckett did not know why she had decided to come to the launch party. This was an event for the rich people, people of Castle's class. She was just a local cop which was nothing in comparison. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she entered the room. She heard someone exclaim "Hey! It's Nikki Heat!" As he said this cameras started flashing in her face. She started feeling nauseated at all the attention on her and damn she was getting tired of only being Nikki. Building up Nikki's character seemed to be the only reason Castle even stuck around. At first she had been okay with that, but now, she wanted more. She wanted Castle to be interested in her, Kate Beckett. She always found herself second guessing whether what Castle as doing was for Nikki or her. He was infuriating for not just that reason, but as much as he ticked her off she found herself undeniably attracted to him.

Before she could continue her train of thought, she caught Chief Montgomery's eye and she walked over to meet him. They exchanged the usual formalities and then he told her Castle would be happy to see her. Before she could even question why he would be so happy to see her, he asked if she had read the dedication yet. He wouldn't tell her what it said, and told her to see for herself, so she did. As she reached the table with all the books set up upon it, she reached for a copy and slowly opened it up, wondering just what was inside. She felt her breath taken away at the words on the page. "To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th" He called her extraordinary. Oh God, she hoped he wasn't just putting cheap words on the page; she wasn't sure if she could take it if he was. All of a sudden, she felt _him_ walk up beside her. She didn't even have to look to recognize his presence. He greeted her with a simple "hey." She felt as though she owed an explanation and struggled to find the words "I was just..uh…the…uh…dedication wow. Thank-you" As she said this, she looked up and made eye contact with him. Maintaining that eye contact, he stated "I meant it. You are…extraordinary." Hearing it coming from his lips made her melt. She kept her eyes on his face for reassurance. He didn't have the usual goofy expression on his face. Instead his eyes were filled with an emotion that she had seen in only a few guys' eyes before. He continued "listen, I was thinking…" His voice trailed off and she saw his eyes glancing towards her lips. Was he really considering what she thought he was considering? She looked into his eyes and knew she recognized the emotion. It was love. She found herself glancing at his lips as they slowly drew closer together. She no longer heard the background noise of the party. It was only her and Castle. She felt his breath on her lips before suddenly his lips were on hers. She felt fire explode inside her at that simple touch. They kissed for a few seconds before an excited whoop was let out and shutter sounds and a round of applause brought them back to reality. Kate found herself blushing bright red. She glanced nervously at Castle and he was grinning like an idiot. He would be. She rolled her eyes. Still feeling uncomfortable she told him "I should go," and hurriedly exited the room. A couple seconds later she heard Castle chasing after her. "Kate, Kate, Wait!" She slowed down at the doorway as he caught up. He looked confused. "What's wrong? Why did you leave so quickly?" She responded, "It was too much Castle. The cameras…everything" understanding flashed in his eyes as he nodded. "Alright then, let's get out of here. " "Castle, it is your book launch party, you should be there" Looking her in the eyes he told her "They can wait" and walked with her out the door into the street.

They walked and talked for hours. At some point Kate had kicked off her shoes and was now carrying them in her hand. Somehow they reached her apartment. As they reached her door, he smirked. "You know, I never did finish telling you what I was thinking…" Kate couldn't help but smirk back "Oh yeah, what were you thinking Castle?" Looking at her carefully, he said "I was thinking we should have dinner together the night after the case is solved." Kate smiled, "I wouldn't mind." As she said this, she reached up and pulled Castle's lips to hers once more. They only separated when need for air forced them apart. Breathing heavily she rested her forehead against his for a few seconds before he pulled back to look her in the eyes "You are extraordinary." She smiled and gave him one last peck on the lips before heading inside. Just before the door shut, Castle heard the words, "I will see you at work bright and early tomorrow morning Castle!" Castle just smiled. She was indeed extraordinary.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I really do appreciate the input.


End file.
